Life
by dogdemon-Narutofan
Summary: Life is full of happiness and Tragedy.Sasuke and naruto live with each other in New york city, There happy with there life together when tragedy hits them hard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own fanfic.

Naruto

Title : Life

Pairing : Sasuke/Naruto

Rating : T

Life Chapter 1

He always hated The summer, everything was always way to hot. The sun was up bright and early as well as the little birds sitting outside his window singing there morning songs. The raven rolled over to get more into the big bed he shared with his lover.

Speaking of Lover, when he rolled over he was hoping to find the blonde, but the bed was empty and cold. There was no heat meaning he left awhile ago. Trying to fall back to sleep without the blonde's company, he tried and tried but it wasn't the same.

Getting restless, he rolled out of bed to find the blonde to drag his ass back to bed. "Where the hell could he be." He mumbled. It was their only day off they had together in along time, and he wanted to share it with him and stay in bed all day. Though by the look of things, the blonde had other plans.

Getting out of bed he quickly pulled on the pair of black boxers that were on the floor where he threw them the night before. He stretched as he walked from their small bedroom.

"Naruto you here." He asked as he entered the small kitchen. Hearing no reply he turned around and walked a few steps into the living room. There he found a note on the coffee table.

'Sasuke.

Hey, you were still in bed when I awoke. Didn't have the heart to wake you, so I left you this

note. I'll be back really soon! Just ran down to the store to get some food.

Love ,

Naruto.'

Sasuke smiled as he placed the note back on the table, before then turning and heading back to into the bedroom to reach the bathroom.

They lived in a small apartment in New york. They had moved in together just a few months after they had met each other in their first year of college. That was two years ago and now they were almost finished with college.

Their parents didn't accept their relationship, so they had moved in together. The apartment was small, but it was what they could afford with both of them only having part-time jobs.

Sasuke was about to step into the shower when he heard a knock on the front door. With a groan he wrapped a towel securely around his waist before heading to the front door.

He pulled open the front door, hoping to see the blonde standing there as he sometimes forgot he keys before going out.

He was shocked though to see that it was Sakura standing there. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it looked like she had been crying. Scratch that she was still crying, there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sakura what's the matter?" He asked as he pulled her into the small apartment.

She wrapped her arms around the ravens neck, hiding her face there. "There was an accident." She whispered.

"Accident, what accident? What happened?" He asked as he pulled her into the living room to sit down.

"It's Naruto."

Thanks again to my great Beta A.L. Blackwell For helping me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own fanfic

Naruto

Title : Life

Pairing : Sasuke / Naruto , Naruto / Sasuke - Main Sasuke / Naruto

Rating : T

Life Chapter 2

"It's Naruto."

Sakura sat that for a few moments and it felt like an eternity. The look on Sasuke's face threatened to break her. His face had gone from being so content and happy to being shocked, confused, worried, and much more that she couldn't place at that very moment in time.

"What...what happened?" Sasuke forced himself to whisper, trying his hardest to hold his face in place, his tears threatened to fall any moment.

"Sasuke." She forced herself to whisper. "You must understand something first before I tell you."

Sasuke quickly looked over and up to her, He didn't even remember turning away from the woman sitting in front on him. He didn't even remember looking away from anything, all he really remembered were the words. "It's Naruto."

"What must I understand first." He yelled as he got to his feet. "Where is he? Is he okay? What the hell is going on?" He yelled as Sakura stood as well. She took a few steps back, not wanting to get in the way of the angry Uchiha.

"Sasuke Please." She said, putting her hands in front of her. She tried to get Sasuke to sit back down again. "Please just let me finish."

Sasuke looked over to her again. "Fine, But I would rather stand as you sit." He told her.

"That's fine." She whispered as she returned to her seat, as Sasuke walked to stand in front of her. "Now talk, What the hell is going on?" He forced himself not to yell again.

Sakura looked at everything in the apartment, except Sasuke.

"Please..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Please.. Just tell me." He asked again, his voice a bit softer.

He watched as Sakura returned her gaze to him." Like I said before." She whispered as tears started to fall down her face again. "You must understand...he would do anything for you, and he loves you.. You know that right?" She asked.

He nodded quickly wanting her to continue, and took a deep breath before her next words.

"There really wasn't an accident, He did it for you"

Author's note : Short as hell, I know sorry but don't worry. I have the next chapter almost done, and it's a lot longer then this one. Again sorry about the short chapter.

I Wanna Thank A.L. Blackwell for help me with this story. And being a great Beta.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own fanfic

Naruto

Title : Life

Pairing : Sasuke / Naruto , Naruto / Sasuke - Main Sasuke / Naruto

Rating : T

Life Chapter 3

"It's Naruto."

Sasuke got to his feet and walked around the room, not wanting to look over to the girl sitting on the couch, knowing that if he opened his mouth he would yell at her, wanting answers.

"What did he do for me this time?" He whispered as he looked out the window.

Whipping the tears from her face Sakura moved over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "He said... He said he wanted you to be happy." She whispered.

Removing her arms from around his waist, he turned and looked at her. "Was there an accident?" He asked yet again wanting answers from her.

"Kinda, but not really." She answered.

"What does that mean?" He almost yelled.

She signed before retuning to the couch. "He phoned me early this morning wanting to know if I wanted to go shopping with him. He mentioned something about getting something for you. I agreed and told him I would met him in the small coffee shop, the one where you two first met. He said okay, and about ten minutes later we where both sitting there talking about everything. He said he wanted to catch up on everything..."

"Will you just get to the point." This time he did yell at her.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" She asked getting annoyed at the man yelling at her.

"Fine." Sasuke mumbled as he slumped in a chair beside the couch. "Continue."

Sakura sighed yet again as she went through her mind, trying to remember where she left off. "Oh yes, we where sitting in the coffee shop when he started to ask questions about you. Asking if I knew if you were happy with how things are. He said something about you not talking with your family anymore, and that he was a little worried about you. I told him the truth, that I thought everything was going fine and that you always look happy when I see you. Then a few minutes later a man walked in the shop, he walked over to our table and asked to talk to Naruto alone."

She stopped there allowing Sasuke to process what she had just said as well as think of her next words.

"And, what happened?" Sasuke pushed.

"The man, I've never seen him before, he was older maybe in his late twenties. He had long black hair, but it was tied behind his back. I think Naruto knew him, he didn't look happy to see him. Though he agreed to talk with him. A few minutes later he returned to the table, but he didn't look very good. He looked pale even. The man he was talking with was standing outside, I think he was waiting for him."

Sasuke got back to his feet, he quickly walked over to the couch and sat beside her. "What happened Sakura? Tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Naruto he looked around the shop quickly before looking back to me. He said something about having to leave and that he wanted you to be happy, that he wanted me to tell you that he loved you, and that he had to do a few things that needed to be done. I nodded as I watched him leave the shop the man at his side, the man looked over at me, he gave me this look. It was really weird, then the next thing I knew the man pushed Naruto into a car. Naruto, he was screaming he was trying to get out." Sakura said as tears fell from her face.

"I ran from the shop over to where Naruto was, he pulled from the man and grabbed on to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he whispered..."

"What did he tell you?" Sasuke asked as he tried to keep himself together.

She looked up at him as more tears ran down her face. "He said to tell you that there was an accident, and that he made a very big accident that he didn't mean to. That's all he got to say before the man pulled him away and threw him into the car."

She pushed Sasuke away as she quickly got to her feet. "Why didn't anybody help him?, The streets where full of people, why didn't anymore see what was going on?" She screamed in sudden anger.

Sasuke quickly got to his feet and pulled her into a tight hug. "I don't understand either. I don't know." He whispered as tears ran down his face as well.

He pulled himself away from the now sobbing girl. "What did you say the man looked like?" He asked.

She looked over to him. "He looked just like you." She whispered.

I wanted to say thanks to my great beta A.L. Blackwell for helping me out.


End file.
